


I Had Known

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Angst, Book: Post-Captain, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem.  After Stephen is found out by Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had Known

I had known   
That to keep my secret   
For years and years   
Would not be possible   
Yet I would have tried

I would have tried   
Because the secret is my burden   
Which you should not carry   
Yet when you shoulder it now   
Do you even feel its weight?

I will keep other secrets   
And wonder which of them revealed   
Would frighten you off   
Yet nothing revealed has yet

You still look at me   
With the widest, warmest eyes   
How can a man   
Who has seen and done what you have   
Remain still so innocent?

Unable to even see   
How my presence taints you   
Like the apple handed to Adam   
Who could not understand its nature

Yet sometimes I wonder   
Sometimes hope, sometimes fear   
That if you could see this   
You would not care


End file.
